


The Stars that Tame the Seas

by Bungie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Astro makes Luffy think, Astro queen of the pirates, Be aware that I have a lot of spoilers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Harry is smart, Friendship, General Strawhat craziness, I have so many plans., If you haven't read or watched the Punk Hazard arc or past that, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy discovers what it means to be attracted to someone., Luffy is amazed by a witch, Luffy makes Astro smile, Mystery, Potter surprisingly fits in well., They fit, dont read, so many spoilers, this may take a grown-up twist later on so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungie/pseuds/Bungie
Summary: “My dream?...It’s interesting, really. I’ve lived most of my life saving people and just surviving while at it." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I’m tired of being the Hero. Now…I just want to be free. I want adventure and I want to see things that most people don’t even try to imagine. My dream is to live Luffy.” Fem-Harry/Luffy





	1. Gate of Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A wish on a comet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397683) by morianna19. 



Stars that tame the seas

By Bungie

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see is familiar. All one piece work is from the creator of one piece of all Harry Potter work is from Rowling. I own only my characters and the mashing together of two very different worlds in this particular fanfic.

 

Warning: This was inspired by the beautifully written Comet Wish fanfiction, of which I am an avid follower and fan. If you see any elements that are similar, it’s just that: similar. I have not copied anything from that work, besides I respect the author too much.

 

Summary: “My dream?...It’s interesting, really. I’ve lived most of my life saving people and just surviving while at it. I’m tired of being the Hero. Now…I just want to be _free_. I want adventure and I want to see things that most people don’t even _try_ to imagine. My dream is to _live_ Luffy.” Fem-Harry/Luffy

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One

 

 

Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"  
"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."  
"I don't much care where –"  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go.”   
― [Lewis Carroll](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll), [Alice in Wonderland](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2933712)

 

Alstroemeria.

The Peruvian Lily.

The Lily of the Incas and a symbol of both friendship and devotion.

That’s what her parents had named her, a complete mouthful when put in full context: Alstroemeria Dariyah Potter.

She’d be the first to admit that she wasn’t exactly a…fan of her name. Like her cousin Tonks, who would rather fight you then let you call her Nymphadora, she had a bit of a reaction when someone used that named.

She preferred her nickname of sorts; Astro. It was a bit of a joke from her Godfather, a connection to him and the way his family were named for stars and constellations. He was the closest thing she had ever had to a father, after all.

It didn’t help that the entire wizarding world seemed keen on using that name more then she did herself. It was all over the newspapers, being yelled when she walked down the alley’s, and the first thing she saw in the morning when the owls would arrive with ‘fan mail’.

            But above all…she hated her name because of what _he_ turned it into back then.

            But none of that mattered right now. Not in this moment.

Her hands gripped the cool metal tightly; the thin railing the only thing keeping her from making one of the biggest decisions of her life, and that was saying something _considering_ her life. The swirling pool before her, no bigger than the tub she remembered in the prefect’s bathroom, glowed and cast it’s constantly shifting light across her face. She tried to ignore the goblin who had brought her here, ignore its sneering face and curious eyes, as she contemplated what she was about to do.

Astro could admit she had never been a normal girl. She had known that fact the moment she had ‘darkened’ her aunt’s doorstep, Merlin knew the woman never let her forget it. She had been magical from birth and even then, amongst other magicals, she had been different. The Dark Lord had marked her, singled her out to be someone of exception before she formulated her first full sentence.

Parents murdered when she was just a few months past a year old, a secondary family who despised her on principle, and an entire hidden world that was nursed on false stories of her and couldn’t decide whether or not she was a hero or a villain.

But now…now she just couldn’t take it anymore.

She had defeated the Dark Lord-again and finally this time- six months ago. The War, though having been going strong ever since Voldemort’s resurrection back at the end of her fourth year, regardless of whether or not the world believed her at the time or not, had reached a level in the last year that could only be described as poisonous. It infected everything, turning loyal friends into _traitors_ and killing those who had expectations of many more years. There was no safe place.

Even now she had nightmares, night sweats full of running through woods and being tortured beneath Malfoy Manor and “ _Alstroemeria Potter: The Girl Who Lived…Come to die…”_

Astro had turned eighteen three months ago, taking up her titles and gaining her inheritances and, yet, she had still found that she was even more chained down than she had ever been before.

She hated being caged.

Her friends…they were moving on. The ones that had survived that is. Neville and Luna would be getting married next spring. Ron…he died in the battle and Hermione, not being able to stand living in England without him, had moved to Australia a few months ago in search of her parents. She hadn’t heard from her since. The Weasley family were still grieving, understandably so since they had lost two of their own, and had been locked down in the Burrow for the last few months…refusing to even talk to her. She knew they didn’t blame her, knew that they were just using this time to be with their family, but it still hurt. It hurt more than she was willing to put words to.

The wizarding world itself was another story entirely. It was as though the second the Dark Lord ceased to exist, the axis on which the world had spun had moved and everything in its wake was scrambling for balance. It wasn’t long before she became an even bigger figure of focused, people looking to her to not just fight a dark lord, but to fix the government, to finish rounding up the runaway death eaters, to do this and to do that. And at the heart of everything it seemed as though nothing had changed, no one was willing to shift his or her mindset. The ministry had gone right back to separating dark and light magic, belittling magical creatures regardless of human minds such as vampires and werewolves, and the shifting prejudices from muggleborns to purebloods was, as far as Astro was concerned, “a horse of a different color is still a horse”.

In shorter terms: The magical world was still shit.

She was only one person, one that had been used over and over again, and she was tired. It felt as though she no longer had a place in this world. What place did a battle trained witch have in a relatively peaceful world that was so obviously cycling back into the exact war she had fought so hard to finish?

Which brought her to her current position.

The Goblins, having forgiven her for the whole ‘Gringott’s Break-in’ and owing her after she returned the sword of Gryffindor, offered her an opportunity that had only been offered to two other humans: the chance to use the _Portam Spei._

Roughly translated it is the Gate of Ambition, a magical artifact recovered by the curse breakers of Gringotts several centuries before from Ancient Egypt. It had been brought down into the Goblin city, an off limits area to humans and located many miles beneath the surface.

Accordingly, those who leap into the mirror are transported to a place where their greatest ambition has the highest chance of being fulfilled.

It wasn’t guaranteed however, considering that no one who has jumped in has ever come back to tell if it works or not.

So here she stood, one leap away from leaving everything she knew behind, everything that she could imagine possibly needing in a bottomless pouch strapped to her waist, with the biggest grin she had ever had slowly stretching her face.

“Freedom.” She breathed out the word and breathed in the knowledge that if she leapt then everything that happened afterward would be because SHE chose it. There was no one here to put a load of expectations on her to live up to an ideal, to live up to a lie.

_“All I want right now, more than anything else, is freedom. Freedom and adventure.”_

Her hands gripped the rail and she leapt over it, flinging herself into the Gate.


	2. Witch in Wolfs Clothing

Stars that tame the seas

_By Bungie_

 

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing that you see is familiar. All One Piece work is from the creator of one piece of all Harry Potter work is from Rowling. I own only my characters and the mashing together of two very different worlds in this particular fanfic.

 

 

 **Summary** : “My dream?...It’s interesting, really. I’ve lived most of my life saving people and just surviving while at it. I’m tired of being the Hero. Now…I just want to be _free_. I want adventure and I want to see things that most people don’t even _try_ to imagine. My dream is to _live_ Luffy.” Fem-Harry/Luffy

 

 **WARNING** : This is the beginning of some heavy spoilers. I follow the anime closely because I want to make this flow as realistically with the main story line as possible. If you haven’t read or watched the anime from the Punk Hazard arc onward, then don’t read this.

 

 

Chapter Two 

 

“To run with the wolf was to run in the shadows, the dark ray of life, survival and instinct. A fierceness that was both proud and lonely, a tearing, a howling, a hunger and thirst. Blessed are they who hunger and thirst. A strength that would die fighting, kicking, screaming, that wouldn't stop until the last breath had been wrung from its body. The will to take one's place in the world. To say 'I am here.' To say 'I am.”   
― [O.R. Melling](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7132534.O_R_Melling)

 

 

Astro floated amongst liquid light for a time that was incalculable, timeless, and refreshing, her eyes nothing more than slits as she watched the myriad colors twist in turn in various shades of brightness. She didn’t know what the liquid was made of, perhaps she had jumped into the river of magic itself, but it seemed to seep into every pour she had and heal things she didn’t realize had been broken. She felt her body strengthening, lengthening, and mending from…from everything. From the abuse at the Dursleys, from the weight of the war, and the strain her magic endured holding back the Horcrux when it was nestled next to her own soul. It was being healed and corrected. She could feel her cheeks lifting into a smile again, the skin stretching widely.

The light pulled back from her for a moment, pausing as if contemplating her and causing a sliver of confusion to break through the haze of contentment she was in. It seemed to nod before slipping back into her, it’s invisible hand playing with her own magic for a moment, the feeling not unlike a parent teasing a child, before it reached towards her heart.

The pain was sudden and excruciatingly intense. It didn’t break through her haze as much as it tore through it, the memory of where she was and how she got here flying to the forefront of her mind. The light clawed at her heart as it beat radically within her chest, clawed at her mind, examined her deepest thoughts and desires in a way that was far more insensitive than anything Snape had thrown at her.

The thought had flown across her mind without control, the comparison causing the light to still before retreating from her with an apologetic caress across her cheek.

Things shifted quickly then, her body being pressed forward at light speed through the liquid, colors passing by in a blur with a central point directly in front of her. Her mind was bombarded with information; things she intuitively knew were of the world she was being thrown into that settled in a jumbled mess within the confines of her subconscious.

A world of Islands and pirates and marines and adventure and mystery…

The language and current events burrowed down into her psyche until she couldn’t tell it hadn’t always been there.

Her body slowed until she was still again, the liquid light pulling her closer to an invisible figure, a figure she could sense but couldn’t see, and cradled her like a young child. She felt it kiss her forehead, right over where the lightening bolt had scarred, and her magic filled with joy until it was practically ready to burst from her body.

It was with this heady sensation that the light released her and then pressed until she was forced through a gel like wall.

Cold.

Ice cold.

That’s what she felt first.

It was the kind of cold that seeped into her bones and made movement painful. Sharp and knife like, it hit her like a sledgehammer and whatever leftover contentment she felt fled in replace of shock and the instant need to survive. Darkness was all around her and water, not the liquid light from before, but icy, painful water filled her lungs as she took a reflexive breath. It burned in her lungs, wanting to be released and she struggled towards the only light source near and that was up, up, up…

She broke the surface, a feeling not unlike being born all over again, sputtering and coughing up the water that had filled her, replacing it with air that was equally as painful to take in. She struggled, her movements confused and stilted from the cold. Calming down, instincts took over and she looked for land though there wasn’t much around.

There was, however, an island in the distance that looked as though it was made of ice and snow with a rather interesting cloud formation.

It wasn’t ideal but it would have to do.

She maneuvered her body til she was floating. Survival was one of the most important things Mad-Eye Moody had trained her in: survival in any environment. That training was something she was grateful for currently. She didn’t move too much, if she did her body would cool faster and she’d go into hypothermia and then shock. Instead she only let her hands gently move her towards the Island while she focused on circulating her magic through out her body to keep her warm.

She drifted for a while, the quiet causing her to fight sleep, before she felt a shallow part of the island brush against her back. She let her hands brush the muddy land beneath her, her body sinking into it slightly, and a sigh of relief escaping before she could stop it. She had made it, turning over so she could crawl to shore.

“Thank Merlin.” Her voice was breathy, the cold sweeping in and taking away the strength of the sound.

The banks were covered in a thick blanket of powdery snow that she flopped in for a moment to rest. Her magic had done it’s job by keeping her alive, but the constant movement of the sea as it rolled and keeping herself on the surface had turned her muscles to jelly, the limbs shaky like a newborn fowl.

She couldn’t sit still for too long, though. If she stayed here, wet and exposed to the elements, she’d surely die regardless of her magic. Instead, she gathered the warm power into her belly and focused on the animal, the beast that had become a part of her, and shifted. Her back arched and legs bent forward, her arms stiffened and her face elongated while thick, white fur covered her body. This form was bigger than it’s non-magical counterparts. In it she was a little taller than a common horse, though her muscle mass made her look bigger then that, and infinitely more intimidating.

It made for some fun pranks around Grimmald Place back when Sirius had first taught her to transform. Her chest hitched at the unconscious thought.

Sirius…even now it stung to remember him and so she shook her head, ridding her mind of his memory.

With the shift brought warmth, her animal form was made for this type of environment. Her paws sifted the snow-covered ground while she attempted to get acquainted again with her intensified senses. She was still shivering, but it wasn’t something that a blood pumping run couldn’t fix.

There were several scents on the wind, some she could identify and others she didn’t know where to even start. Blood was the heaviest; the metallic tang of it was centered towards her left while the acrid scent of poison was thickening towards her right.

Straight ahead were the wafting scents of cola, gunpowder, and…meat?

“ _Huh…? Curious.”_

Part of her was tempted to go to the left, towards the blood, but she knew it was just her ‘saving-people thing’ and _that_ was something she wanted to resist. This was a new life, a new start. She was no one’s savior here.

Her chest vibrated with her growled laughter.

This was _real_.

She…she was free.

She paused to let that sink in for a moment and after that she ran.

She ran straight.

 xxx

 

 

Nami was terrified, dangling in the air by a chain hundreds of feet off the ground and in Franky’s heavy metal body would do that to a girl.

Her body swayed with her heavy weight and the near constant blow of winter wind. Normally, she’d think, “ _well it can’t get any worse than this,”_ but then there were two giant Yeti’s standing before here with all intents of shooting her with a gun the size of a cannon.

She was too cute to die like this.

But Luffy would come. He always came. If there was nothing else to be confident about, it was that. Though, the hidden fear of not being strong enough, _never being strong enough_ , sat in the back of her mind like a bitter shadow. Her thoughts replayed the last images at Sabaody two years ago and it itched inside her.

 _That_ …that wasn’t them anymore. They weren’t weak anymore. They would never be weak again. Together they were strong; together they’d make it. Something like this wouldn’t stop them. It couldn’t. Even if she had been kidnapped…this was still the beginning of the New World. They couldn’t be stopped here.

She shook her head and swallowed that lingering pain. It had no place for now. Luffy was an idiot. This was a fundamental truth, but if he had ever taught her anything then it was that uncertainty and fear had no place in a fight. There was only forward.

Her mind made-up, she focused back on the Yeti in front of her.

The Yeti didn’t seem to want to damage Franky’s body because of some sort of weapon the Master wanted. She knew that wouldn’t stop them if they wanted to hurt her however.

A familiar scream hit her hears and she looked up.

“Luffy?!”

“Nami!”

Luffy was falling from the cliff above her, with what looked like Chopper’s monster point behind him. _“Jeez…it’s never simple with Luffy.”_

“Watch out!” She screamed, her eyes zeroing in on the bottom of the cliff where there were huge spikes of stone and ice below. The Yeti’s were smirking in front of her, obviously believing that Luffy was going to be taken out by them as her captain continued to fall.

Luffy punched them until they were gone, his rubber arms snapping out lightening fast. She watched as he tried to fight the Yeti’s, his body instantly moving into second point but they were moving too fast.

One of the Yeti’s aimed a shot at the summit, the ice sliding and plummeting down towards them. Her body bounced as the chains rattled from the cliffs vibrations.

Chopper, or Franky as it were, having gone berserk trying to stomp out Luffy, grabbed it at the last minute and sent it towards the Yeti that had shot the ice down.

It looked like they were winning now. She wanted to laugh.

She would have if a hand hadn’t grabbed her. The other Yeti was making an escape, taking her and moving so fast that Luffy was becoming a dot below her.

“HELP ME!” She screamed at her captain, her voice sounding awkward with the overly masculine body she dwelled.

That’s when she saw it.

 

 xxx

 

 

 

 

When she slid onto one of the rocks jutting out from a cliff face, the stones displaced beneath her paws and tumbling into the valley below, she didn’t know what to expect but watching a rubber-like man punch sharpened rocks into rubble wasn’t one of them. She watched as he jumped up to fight two yeti (and what the hell?! Yeti!), his skin steaming and his body moving fast enough to leave flashes of himself behind.

Understanding lit her mind: devil fruits. They were a kind of power in this world. A power and a mystery…and this man obviously had one.

He had wild hair that stuck out beneath a straw hat and a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He was dressed in a red and white coat that looked utterly ridiculous, like a horizontal peppermint, though he obviously didn’t care as he jumped around the feet of a monstrous looking beast, arguing with it as though it could understand. Her chest rumbled with a chuckle, laughing at his antics.

Looking up, she noted that there was someone else who was dangling from a chain high up. They were obviously a prisoner of some sort and a friend of the man who was fighting. Perhaps they were even the reason he was fighting in the first place. She looked closer and listened as the man cried for help.

A man..a robotic man with very large shoulders and an extremely feminine voice. It didn’t fit him at all.

“ _What the hell?”_

Suddenly, the monstrous creature grabbed a hold of a falling ice peak, spinning around and, with equally monstrous strength, hurling it into one of the Yetis. The tall creature was buried face down within icy rubble, it’s body obviously damaged from the attack. The other Yeti, angry at the defeat and taking advantage of the man’s distraction, grabbed the robotic man in its large grip and began ascending the cliffs with uncanny speed. The man quickly followed and, though he was incredibly fast, he was still no match in this terrain.

Without much thought she leapt off the cliff face she was sitting on, her paws sliding in the rocky snow, and hurled her body across the valley, her own speed surpassing the man’s and gaining altitude quickly.

The Yeti was fast but it was still only two legged, her form was naturally a hunter and built for speed in this climate. She was on the giant before it realized there was another in pursuit of it. Her hind legs thrust her high in the air and her jaws bit into the wrist that was holding the metal body. The Yeti screamed and released the hostage in reflex, it’s other hand coming up to bat her away. She released the wrist before it could, the Yeti’s blood filling her mouth as she rushed over to the fallen body.

The man was fine, though slightly frightened by her. She must look like a demon with the Yeti’s blood dripping from her teeth. She took a moment to look into the man’s eyes, seeping as much calm as she could out and it seemed to work since the man calmed down, if not a bit awed. She took the man’s chains within her teeth, the metal splitting like brittle straw between her canines. She bent to take the man’s collar between her teeth, her hind legs already prepared to take them to safety when a shot rang out. She must have wasted too much time trying to gain some trust, and though she still moved fast enough to not be caught in the blast, the cannon like bullet the Yeti released still managed to graze her arm.

It hurt, but it wasn’t the worst pain she had felt. It wasn’t even enough to cause her to drop her passenger, though it did cause her to stumble as she leapt to the side. She sat the man down gently in the snow, his high-pitched voice having hurt her ears when they moved. Her body moved in front of him, an obvious position of protection, before she faced off against the Yeti and released a vicious growl.

She didn’t understand her own reactions, her body having moved on its own. There was something about the man who was coming and the man behind her that demanded for her to protect them. No…she didn’t understand it…what she did understand was that her magic refused to let her move and her animal side…well her animal side was whispering in quiet tones in the back of her mind ‘pack…pack…pack…’

It was utterly ridiculous and as soon as she could move she’d pretend she hadn’t heard it.

“…an Artic Wolf…” The Yeti stared at her over the barrel of his gun, “it’d be a shame to have to kill a beauty like you. That’s not cool. Really uncool. But I will if you continue to stand in my way.” She didn’t budge, her muscles tensed up instead in preparation for whatever the Yeti decided to do.

The crunch of snow broke up the stalemate, drawing the attention of everyone. A tall man dressed in a black coat that reached from hood to neck stood motionless. A white hat with black spots stood out on his head and the long sword at his side was gripped tightly. All together he cut a rather striking figure.

“Oh, you’re the freeloader, Trafalgar Law, Aren’t you?” The Yeti turned completely towards the new comer, his gun becoming slack in his hands. Obviously this man was supposed to be an ally. She tensed even further.

“I’m glad to see you here. I was chased by Straw Hat Luffy-”

“Room.”

A translucent bubble enveloped the creature as the man pulled his sword and cut the Yeti in half. One half fell face first while the other flew backwards and almost slipped off the cliff.

“ _…”_

This…was new. If not a bit bizarre. She’d never seen anything like this before and she was beginning to understand that the world she had slipped into would be filled with all matter of strange things. Her gut was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought.

“ _This man must have a devil fruit power, though I’m not entirely sure what kind of power it is.”_

“You bastard! What are you doing?” The Yeti’s top portion spun around to face the man, a knife held in his hands and prepared to strike, when the dark figure leapt high in the air and did a back flip, his thumbs pressed into the Yeti’s chest.

“Counter Shock.” Electricity flowed from the tips of his fingers, the power completely frying the creature.

“NAMI!!!!” Her ears twitched, listening as the straw hat wearing man finally appeared, out of breath but no worst for wear.

“Luffy!” Her chest rumbled.

“ _Hmmmm…so his name is Luffy. Good to know.”_

Either way, now that the straw hat wearing one was here she could tend to herself. She moved from her protective stance, curling up in the snow and looking at the womb on her shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, the surrounding fur singed at the ends. When she transformed back into a human she knew the skin there would reflect it with crispy edges. Put upon by the thought, she began licking at the wound.

“HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM NAMI!” Her ears flicked as she watched Luffy run at her, his arms pulling back to strike, but before she even decided to move the bulky, metal one- Nami- ran in front of her with his arms spread wide.

“DON’T LUFFY! It protected me. “ Her eye twitched at ‘it’, but she decided to ignore it. She was only an animal to them, after all.

“Oh. Is that how it is?” Luffy, suddenly much calmer and now that he was closer she could tell he was around her own age, moved to stand in front of her. He bent, smile huge, and began petting the top of her head.

“Good boy.”

“…”

She had to hold herself back from transforming and cursing him.

Instead, she looked him in the eye and linked her magic with his mind, just enough to pass along a thought.

“ _You treat me like a dog again, and I’ll bite off your face. And I’m a girl. You ass._ ”

Luffy reared back, eyes wide in shock…before they changed into glistening stars.

“YOU CAN TALK?!” Nami came up behind him, a questioning look on his face.

“I didn’t hear it speak, Luffy?” Astro switched her gaze to Nami, magic connecting with the mind there.

“ _He means that I can communicate to his mind. And I’m female, not an it.”_ Nami blinked back in surprise, his mouth gapping in surprise, though it quickly changed to slight embarrassment. At least someone felt bad for mistaking her gender, or rather if she was something other than an ‘it’.

“That is _AWESOME!_ JOIN MY CREW!” Astro’s head tilted in confusion. Crew? She racked her mind for the right connections, it seemed like all the information was there, she just had to organize it. She would be due for a major occlumency session the next time she had a chance to pause.

However, til then, she would have to dig to find what she was looking for in the mess that was her mind.

_“Pirates?...in my world pirates were incredibly dangerous. It seems that majority of them are the same here, though the military is more corrupt. Not so different from home, though maybe it had more repercussions here since the power level here is monstrous.”_

She didn’t have a chance to respond, the sound of snow crunching underneath heavy boots was becoming louder.

“ _I almost forgot he was here. That’s rather dangerous. He’s rather unassuming, not unlike how Snape was. He could be in a room and you’d never know he was there even though he was the most dangerous thing in it.”_

“Oh, Tra-guy! Did you help save them too?”

“ _Tra-guy?...they have some really strange names here. Though, I don’t have much room to talk.”_

Mr. Tall and Mysterious didn’t respond, just continued walking towards the edge of the cliff.

“I’ve been thinking. I’ve come here to talk to you about something, Straw hat-ya.” Luffy folded his arms to watch the man, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

“I believe you arrived on this island by accident. But there is an important key lying on this island that can wreak havoc in the new world. There are only two ways to survive in the new world. Either by living under the four emperors or going against them. And I guess you’re not the type who wants to work under someone. “

Luffy smirked in agreement, his face unwavering.

“Yeah. I want to stay captain.”

“Then we have to form an alliance.”

“An alliance?”

Astro tilted her head. “ _A Pirate Alliance. Well that’s something you don’t see everyday.”_

“If you and I join forces, maybe we can do it. I have a plan…to bring down one of the four emperors.”

“An alliance?” Nami sounded disbelieving. “Are you saying that if we work together we can bring down one of the four emperors? How absurd! I don’t know what he wants, but don’t you listen to this jerk’s fast-talk Luffy.”

“I’m not saying we can beat the emperor right away. All I’m saying is that we’ll get a chance if we advance step by step. What do you say, straw hat-ya?”

Luffy was quiet for a long moment, his face unbelievably blank for someone who seemed so emotionally driven. Astro was a bit impressed, honestly.

“Which of the four emperors are you talking about?”

“Hey, Luffy, why are you so interested?! We can’t trust this guy!” Astro didn’t know if she agreed or disagreed with that statement. This ‘Tra-guy’ looked and acted like a full-blooded slytherin…which in all honesty, could go either way. She had met some really loyal slytherins, though they are only loyal to whom they choose to be loyal. What she did sense from the man was that he did have honor. He wouldn’t fake it and then break it, so to speak. Though, it wasn’t her place to say.

“The emperors name is…”

 xxx

 

Nami walked beside the group as they headed back towards the children and the others, still in a daze over the agreement that had been reached. She couldn’t believe it, luffy…making a decision like that with a man like Trafalgar Law.

She sighed, her eyes focused on the crunching snow beneath her thin feet. That was also something she had noted: how did Franky balance such a large body on such skinny legs?

She laughed lightly on the inside before shaking her head and focusing back on her original thoughts.

Well...he wouldn’t be Luffy if he didn’t make decisions like this. They’d continue to follow him though. Maybe the others could talk him out of it, obviously she couldn’t.

Franky’s bulky body sank in the snow as they trudged through, her irritationg only increased by the constant need to lift her legs high in order to move. Though, she thought as she looked at the two next to her, it seemed like Luffy was having a good time. The artic wolf had been amendable to giving him a ride, the wound on it’s shoulder having stopped its bleeding-probably helped by the cold air- and seemed to be feeling no pain at all. At least her body wasn’t limping anyway.

Nami couldn’t help but be in awe of her.

She remembered how she had only seen a flash of white against white when the wolf had leapt at the Yeti, biting it’s wrist to release her. At first she had been terrified: sharp teeth dripping with blood will do that to a person. But then those green eyes, and they had to be the most vibrant shade of green Nami had ever seen, had looked at her with such calm patience she couldn’t help but to lose her fear. Those sharp teeth had broken through her chains, and that huge body –and really, since when do wolves grow to be the size of horses?- had stood in front of her protectively, even taking a shot that was meant for her.

She was beautiful. A majestic type of beast that moved quietly atop the snow, her paws spread to distribute her weight. Her ears flicked at the slightest sound and her eyes moved across the snowy expanse with deliberate focus as if looking for the first sign of danger was instinct. It probably was.

Then to find out that the wolf could communicate telepathically with intelligence like a human’s. She wasn’t surprised that Luffy had recruited her for the crew. The wolf was just different enough to fit, powerful enough to support, and smart enough to keep up.

She kind of hoped she did join the crew. Normally, and Nami freely admitted this about herself, she was rather wary of new people joining the family. She had long since trusted Luffy’s judgement on these things, but it still was difficult to let people in. And yet…

This felt different. She couldn’t put it in words other than that. She shook her head. She’d analyze this later. For now, they needed to inform the others of the Captain’s decision. Plus, she’d like to check on the children.

 

 

 

 

 **A/N: Wolf**  Spirit Animal. ...  **Wolves** , out of all the power animals, have one of the strongest symbolisms. The  **personality**  traits of the  **Wolf**  are those of powerful instinct, intuition and high intelligence. The  **Wolf** roams the wild with a thirst for freedom, working within a social environment.


End file.
